Andrew Perkins
Andrew Perkins is a trauma counselor who was brought to Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital following the hospital shooting. History Counseling After the shooting at the hospital, Andrew was called to the hospital to provide trauma counseling to all the doctors. They had to get cleared by him before they could operate. He did individual sessions with the doctors as well as group sessions with the residents. Meredith insisted that she was fine and that he should be worried about Cristina, who was getting married suddenly. However, Andrew believed she wasn't being honest and refused to clear her for surgery. Everyone else except for Cristina was easily cleared. Cristina skipped some sessions and showed up late to others. Andrew told her the hospital was willing to work with her, to get her whatever she needed. She told him she just wanted to be the kind of girl who got excited over finding the right dress for her wedding. ("With You I'm Born Again") Tired over not being allowed to scrub in, Meredith faked crying and told an emotional tale. However, Andrew still believed she was hiding something, so he just said they'd talk more about it the next day. At a later session, after telling Derek about it, Meredith told Andrew that she'd had a miscarriage. She also told him to clear her or not because she had no control over any of it. He then signed the form to clear her for surgery. Teddy and Owen spoke to Webber and convinced him to allow Cristina to operate, going behind Andrew's back and insisting that that's what Cristina needed. ("Shock to the System") When his time at Seattle Grace came to a close, he referred the remaining cases to Katharine Wyatt. He recommended that Cristina be put on light duty in order to continue her recover. ("Superfreak") Return to Seattle When Andrew came back to Seattle later, Teddy started seeing him again. ("It's a Long Way Back") Callie and Arizona's Wedding He attended Callie and Arizona's wedding with Teddy. At the reception, he told her that he'd been offered a permanent position at Landstuhl Medical Center and accepted on the condition that they find a job for Teddy as well. He asked her to go with him. ("White Wedding") Plane Crash He and Teddy planned to leave, but when day they were meant to fly, a plane crashed into the sound, so they stayed behind to help. He offered his services as a trauma counselor. At the end of the day, he wanted to spend the night in a fancy hotel. ("Unaccompanied Minor") Move to Germany After accepting a job at Landstuhl Medical Center, he moved to Germany. Teddy was supposed to go with him, but she decided not to and instead stayed with Henry. ("Unaccompanied Minor") Relationships Romantic Teddy Altman While he was at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, he had a brief relationship with Teddy Altman. They met in the cafeteria, which meant it wasn't a conflict of interest for him as she was never his patient. When Arizona Robbins asked Teddy what Andrew was like, she realized that she did most of the talking and Andrew listened, which made her worry that she was treating him like a therapist. She went to him with her concerns and he said that listening to her is not work. ("Shock to the System") When he knew she'd be leaving, she started to avoid him because she'd gotten attached to him. However, before he left, he found her and said she chose men who weren't available for whatever reason. He told her she deserved more. ("Superfreak") When he returned to Seattle, they resumed their relationship and he eventually asked her to come with him to Germany when he was offered a position at Landstuhl Regional Medical Center. ("White Wedding") She accepted and prepared for the move to Germany. ("I Will Survive") They were supposed to fly out one day, but stayed when a plane crashed. They offered their services. At the end of the day, Andrew suggested they go get a hotel room and spend the night in the bath, saying that when something like that happens, you want to spend time with your loved ones. Their relationship ended when she chose to remain in Seattle with Henry Burton. ("Unaccompanied Minor") Professional Meredith Grey Meredith initially had a contentious relationship with him as he would not clear Meredith for surgery upon her return to Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. Meredith believed that he was negligent in clearing other staff, especially Meredith's husband, Dr. Derek Shepherd. Despite Meredith's feigned attempts at remorse or distress, he continue to deny Meredith's return to surgery as he believed that Meredith was not being honest with him. It wasn't until Meredith revealed her miscarriage that he cleared her, and Meredith no longer begrudged him. Mark Sloan When he cleared Dr. Lexie Grey for surgery, Mark vehemently disagreed as he interrupted a session with Dr. Alex Karev. Mark yelled at him due the circumstances that led to Lexie's psychiatric-hold and that clearing Lexie was a mistake. Calmly, he responded that Lexie's psychotic-break was due to sleep deprivation and she no longer posed a danger to herself or anyone else around her. Mark accepted this explanation and backed off without further incident. Richard Webber Richard held him up in high regard, given his reputation for trauma counseling. Despite requests from Meredith, Richard did not override his decision to clear Meredith for surgery and advised Meredith to continue working him until he has assessed that Meredith was fit to return to surgery. Career Dr. Perkins is a renowned attending psychiatrist, specializing in trauma counseling, a form of psychotherapy. Dr. Perkins usually offered his services on-site and would remain until his patients were cleared. Dr. Perkins consulted at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital to clear the surgical staff involved in the hospital shooting. Once they were cleared, he referred Dr. Wyatt to oversee the cases upon his departure, should any issues arise. Eventually, Dr. Perkins was offered a permanent position at Landstuhl Regional Medical Center, located in Germany. After considering the offer, he accepted. Notes and Trivia *Henry referred to him as a professional white knight on a horse. *He is left handed. Gallery Episodic 701AndrewPerkins.png|With You I'm Born Again 702AndrewPerkins.png|Shock to the System 7x03AndrewPerkins.png|Superfreak 7x19AndrewPerkins.png|It's a Long Way Back 720AndrewPerkins.png|White Wedding 7x21AndrewPerkins.png|I Will Survive 7x22AndrewPerkins.png|Unaccompanied Minor Episode Stills 7x20-2.png 7x20-7.png Appearances de:Andrew Perkins fr:Andrew Perkins Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S7 Characters Category:Doctors